


Hungry Like The Wolf

by waynes_world



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Super, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Just take this lol, M/M, Yaoi, i dont even know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 04:13:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9418046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waynes_world/pseuds/waynes_world
Summary: Yamcha wants to have some fun with Goku





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything real in ages so... might as well write something lewd lol ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Enjoy :D

  
A voice shrieked through Bulma & Vegeta’s house- It was Bulma!   
“W-what do you mean the Dragon Balls are missing?! How could they be?”

  
“I don’t know ?! The alarm went off but there doesn’t seem to be footage on the security tapes! The thief must have erased them somehow!”

  
“Well hurry up and go find them GOKU!! Who knows what’s going to happen if we don’t get them back!”

...   
Some miles away, Yamcha laughed to himself as he sped through the streets to reach his desert home. He promised himself over 30 years ago that he wouldn’t steal anymore but this time was an  exception, it seemed. Moments later, bright loud thunder crashed through the sky as Yamcha jumped back, not wanting to be caught in it’s path.    
Way back in the city, Goku & Bulma looked to the sky, 7 glowing orbs shooting across so fast. This couldn’t possibly be a good thing, they thought. But that was about to change for Goku

The news was a huge shock for everyone, not the fact that the guys from the other universe would be coming here, but the fact that they would not be fighting?! They apparently wanted to play baseball, for some reason. It seemed weird but it couldn’t be that bad.   
But the worst part was, if the games escalated and something did happen, no one could use the Dragon Balls to be brought back!   
-

  
Yamcha looked up, feeling almost old for one of the first times in his life. He would have to get back into the game, years after he had quit. Luckily for him though, he would have his own kind of “fun.” “ _ Wild, crazy juicy fun… mmm..” _   
He thought as slipped into his new comfortable U7 baseball uniform that he was given, noticing how comfortable and clean it was, and how well it fit him. He sighed.   
“It’s a real shame that it’s gonna be pretty much ruined tomorrow, it really does look nice.”   
In his mind though, a different thought slipped by as he laughed a little.   
“ _ At least I’ll be able to have fun ruining it..” _

  
“Hm? Yamcha, what’s funny?” Goku tilted his head, admiring his friend’s new getup.    
_ “I hope he isn’t planning anything. Wait, what am I saying? It’s Yamcha! He wouldn’t do anything crazy, would he..?” _

  
“Hey! You look good, Goku!” Yamcha cheered as he, in turn, admired Goku’s new clothes also.  "So good.. so..“    
Yamcha couldn’t help but stare whenever Goku turned around, looking at his longtime friend’s juicy ass, for a while now he had been thinking about him in ways people really shouldn’t about their close friends.

  
"Uhh… Goku..” Yamcha’s eyes were half-lidded, not realizing that he was having a bit of a private moment in his mind.   
“Hmm?”   
“Ah ah! Nothing!” Yamcha waved his hands in dismissal, “ _ Ohhh shit!! I hope he didn’t figure me out!” _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamcha gets what he wants!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where the true lewd begins. View with caution!!

The day for the baseball game had finally arrived! Puar, Bulma (who was still worried about the Dragon Ball situation), 18, Chichi and Videl cheered from the sidelines.   
“You can DO IT Goku!!”   
“GO YAMCHA!!  You can do it!!”   
Yamcha smiled, his eyes narrowing, thinking, “ _ You bet I can ‘do’ it.. heheh..” _   
  
The game began as any other, until everyone realized. Goku didn’t know the first thing about baseball.  It was so cute how Goku stumbled around, not catching the ball, getting confused, so naive, so cute, so easy.. And every time he tripped or bent over to pick up the ball, Yamcha stared at his shapely behind. Just barely at half mast, Yamcha ran up to Goku.   
“Do you need help? You know I can always teach you how to play... Goku..” His mind trailed off, “ _ Does he even realize... how juicy he is... how nice his body is...” _

  
Yamcha sucked in air sharply, Goku looking on with confusion.   
“Yamcha, are you okay? You look a little red maybe you need to-  _ MMMMPH _ !!”   
Yamcha couldn’t take it anymore; and grabbed Goku’s face and pushed their lips together, unable to resist, unable to control his actions. He licked against Goku’s bottom lip, wanting to touch him all over.

  
Goku’s face turned a wild shade of red, feeling dazed and wondrous and flustered and confused at once. “ _ How could anything feel so good..so amazing.. why do I like this so much..?” _

  
Yamcha pulled him closer, feeling the passion in his mind rising, getting wilder and unfannable like a raging flame, their tongues pressing up against each other, sliding, teeth gently clacking. Yamcha kissed as deep as he could, giving himself a chance to really taste Goku, his tongue sliding across Goku’s teeth and tongue, nipping on his bottom lip, getting a cute moan from him, pressing his lips in harder before breaking off, Goku practically drooling at this point.

  
Goku blushed and looked away, “Wh-what was that… Yamcha…? Why did you…?”   
Yamcha smirked and licked his lips, winking at Goku.   
“Why do you ask? Did you suddenly realize how great I am and that you want more? Cause that can be arranged, you know~~.” 

  
Goku felt his pants getting tighter, becoming more and more uncomfortable. He couldn’t deny that he wanted this, because he wanted it so badly right now that it almost hurt. Goku’s cock throbbed. He  _ needed _ this.   
  
“Yamcha… I..-” He panted, catching his breath, heart pounding in his chest. “-I can’t lie to you…   I.. I want you to fuck me right here, and right now.”   
that was the answer Yamcha wanted. He smirked even more, grinning a little.

“ _ So the truth comes out… Goku really does want my dick!” _

  
Goku looked back at the crowd. Everyone was shocked, but no one seemed to do anything to stop this. Gohan stared in confusion; what the hell did his dad just do?! And what the hell was he saying? And why was it with Yamcha of all people?!

  
And secretly, for so long, deep down, ever since he was a child, Goku had a crush on Yamcha, even when he was married, even when he had 2 sons. It was so wrong, adultery was so awful, but he had to do this. It was now or never.

  
“Goku!! I didn’t know you could be so perverted!” Yamcha joked.

He pulled Goku closer to him, licking his lips, grabbing and pulling Goku’s ass with his strong hands. “Okay okay.. Just do it..” Goku looked away, too embarrassed to do anything.   
Before he knew it, Goku was on his knees, Yamcha pushing him down and giving him a smug look. 

“I think I know what to do for you Goku.. I think you’ll probably enjoy this more than me.”

  
He unbuckled his belt, pulling down his pants. Yamcha’s boxers were starting to feel tight, and Goku looked like he was really anticipating this. He yanked his boxers down in one swift movement, his cock popping out.

Goku gasped a little, not expecting Yamcha to have such a big surprise for him down there.   
He grabbed Yamcha’s cock shyly, sliding the skin back a little, sliding his tongue along the head, getting a gasp out of Yamcha. Goku decided to skip fooling around, he wanted this too badly to bother playing. He started to take it into his mouth, sliding his tongue around the thick shaft.    
“Ohhhh.. Goku.. You’re already good at this..” Yamcha panted out, his face turning red, sweating.

  
Goku had wanted to do this for so long, to get to touch and feel Yamcha up close, feel his love and passion, all over his body, so hot and so deep. He would do this, even if it meant sacrificing his dignity.   
But Goku’s thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Yamcha grabbing his hair, belting maniacally, 

“Why the hell did you stop?! You better not think of stopping now, I’m gonna fuck you and that’s final!”

  
Goku’s mouth and throat were met with wild, crazed thrusts, Yamcha’s cock being slammed down his throat, so big, so juicy, so hard and crazy, Goku couldn’t help but drool, loving every minute of it, his mouth being fucked like this made him get somehow harder than before.   
Yamcha cried out as he came, Goku’s hot wet mouth making him cum. Goku loved it so much, he loved being dirty and being perverted like this, sucking Yamcha off in front of everyone. He loved being disgusting and being completely degraded.   
Chichi looked in a cross between fear,shock and curiosity. The sight of her husband doing this, licking his lips and staring at Yamcha lovingly with half lidded eyes filled with desire, was so confusing and otherworldly to her...   
  


"Mhhhnn.. Yamcha..-” He panted. “-.. Your cock tastesh sho good..” He managed to say, his mouth filled with hot cum, in his mouth and on his face, before swallowing and licking his lips in a way that made Yamcha just as turned on as he was before.   
Yamcha grabbed Goku, pulling his pants down, without a word. He seemed to have come prepared, grabbing a bottle from his pocket and rubbing it onto Goku’s tight innocent hole, earning a gasp from him.   
He rubbed Goku’s ass, Goku making a small whimper. He was so needy, he had to have this right now in this crazy moment.   
Yamcha grabbed Goku from behind, grinning, his wild arousal apparent by the sight of his long stiff uncut cock, so close to Goku’s tight hole, Goku’s eyes wide and his body flushed and sweaty, trembling.  

" _ Am I even ready for this..? Not that I even have a say..“ _   
Yamcha slowly started to push it in, getting little moans out of Goku every time he pushed further.    
  


A few yards away, Gohan was covering his little brother’s eyes, urging him not to listen.

"Goten.. Just pretend this didn’t happen.. I don’t really get dad all the time.. He must be doing this for a reason..”   
  


Bulma was wide eyed, and was just about to walk over to her car and hopefully forget this. 

“ _ Something must have gotten into those two.. Something other than Yamcha’s dick that is..” _   
  


Goku moaned as Yamcha began picking up his pace, holding him up as his legs trembled.

“Y-Yamcha!! Stop fooling around and just.. FUCKING HAVE YOUR WAY WITH ME ALREADY!!” He shouted out, going crazy from how slow Yamcha seemed to be going.

“I.. I haven’t done this in years!” Yamcha belted out, “ GOKU! Tonight you’re gonna be my girl!! Let’s fuck like crazy! If that’s what you want then.. I..  **_I"LL MAKE YOU MY BITCH_ ** !!”

Yamcha was going nuts, almost going crazy from how horny he was, becoming more and more animalistic with his desire.

  
Goku turned red,  _ “I hope Chichi isn’t seeing this..” _  But it was too late, Chichi had seen everything.  Goku was even more embarrassed, more sweaty… and even more turned on.

“ _ I never thought I would be brought to this.. letting Yamcha have his way with me in front of everyone.. I don’t get it… Why do I like it so much..? It’s almost like I want him to embarrass me or something…” _

  
Yamcha slammed his cock in harder, rougher, stretching Goku, driving him wild with his body.   
Goku wanted it too much, to the point where it really was degrading. He wanted Yamcha to make him go crazy using only his cock. He wanted Yamcha to make him plead and moan for more, in front of everyone. His body trembled, and his cock throbbed just from thinking about it. He had never felt this way, had never been treated this way.    
“F-FUCK ME! Yamcha!! I need you to fuck me!” He blurted out, before realizing what he just said. Goku blushed and immediately tried to avoid eye contact.   
Yamcha smirked again, this time grabbing Goku harder, his nails digging in, before pushing him onto the ground, Goku bending over like he was trained for this. 

“Finally…”   
Yamcha let out a long sigh, really getting in the mood now. He knew exactly what to do.   
His cock slammed into Goku harder than ever before, Goku immediately letting out a cry of pleasure, feeling so filled with Yamcha’s cock all the way in, before being pushed onto his back, onto the dirt.   
  


“I wanna see you when I do it.” Yamcha spoke in a deeper, more perverted tone.

  
He pushed Goku’s legs apart, and got a deep gasp from him as he shoved his manhood in all the way. Goku loved it so much, he loved being weak right now, he loved being like this, so pathetic, so submissive, willing to do anything, be anything, to feel Yamcha so deep, so hard..   
For some time there was no talk, just pants and moans,sweet cries of pleasure, and the sound of Yamcha’s balls slapping against Goku’s ass, letting out a cry every time Yamcha hit that one spot inside that made Goku see lights spinning around him..   
Yamcha grinned. He was planning something, Goku knew it.

  
Suddenly, with no warning, Yamcha held Goku’s legs apart, and SLAMMED, as hard as he could, over and over again, slamming Goku’s prostate inside, Goku shaking and his eyes rolling back, all the blood flowing from his brain to his cock, his mind going  fuzzy, unable to say anything but moan and swear, and plead for more, Yamcha’s name on his lips, his entire body so hot, hot like fire, more sensitive than ever before. He begged, moaned, tears welling in his rolled-back eyes, all he could think of was 

“ _ him, him.. that delicious cock.. so big.. all I could ever want.. just destroy me please… make me your slut Yamcha.. ruin me so badly… please….. fill me..” _

Goku's mouth watered at the thought, he really was becoming like Yamcha now...

Yamcha picked up the pace, going faster than he thought was possible, at a breakneck speed. Goku was practically screaming at this point, though it was barely coherent, swear words and pleas, not even aware that he was doing it.

“Goku… you really are perverted, aren’t you? Wanting to suck my cock in public, in front of everyone. Letting me fuck you like a whore out in the open. You’re so dirty.”

Goku looked up and made an embarrassed face.

“Don’t look at me like that. I know you love it when I talk to you that way. You're such a cute and weak little pathetic whore, Goku, it’s actually kinda embarrassing...”

Yamcha grinned. Goku felt himself getting closer and closer to his own climax.

He continued pounding Goku’s ass, Goku straight up screaming at this point, unable to hold back now, so loudly, crying from happiness, tears running down his face.

“F-FUCK ME YAMCHA!! JUST FUCKING DO IT! I’M SORRY! I LOVE YOU! JUST DO IT! FUCKING DESTROY ME-E-EEE-E!!”

Yamcha couldn’t take it anymore. Within 5 thrusts he was moaning like crazy, his balls tightening before shooting his hot load deep inside of Goku without even asking, coming totally undone.

In turn, Goku let out one last long moan before ejaculating all over himself, never having felt this way, this good, in his entire life.

It was so perfect, he never wanted this moment to end.

Goku then fell over on his side and lay there in the dirt for a moment, bathing in the afterglow.

...

Everyone was too in shock to finish the game.

Goku’s behind hurt too much to even get up, so he held on to Yamcha’s arm and instantly transmitted back to Yamcha’s house.

 

...They could always have more fun later…!

  
♡♡♡-THE END-♡♡♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS LOL!!!  
> This was fun to write. I love writing wild scenes like this. Also, don't worry about the other characters, they'll be fine :P  
> Tell me what you think!! (Or if you want another story or sonething. I dunno lol.)  
> ♡♡♡♡♡♡

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued in next chapter!!! *insert roundabout*  
> Hope you enjoyed this (lame) first chapter. The next chapter is way better (and lewder).. I promise!


End file.
